Rachel Cory Hutchins
Rachel Cory (nee Davis, previously Matthews, Clark and Hutchins) is a fictional character and central protagonist on the long running soap opera, Another World, and made the transition to the Harpers Falls franchise. She is played by Emmy award winning actress, Victoria Wyndham. Regal and loyal friend to the Harpers From hard-luck woman on the wrong side of the tracks, to a well-respected and well-loved member of the community, Rachel is perhaps one of the most well known personalities in Bay City, Illinois. She started life out as a very vindictive and scheming woman who was tired of her bad side of the tracks life that she shared with her divorced mother, Ada (played by the late Constance Ford). She wanted the good life where she could be wealthy and happy, and as such she met and married Dr. Russ Matthews, the son of Jim Matthews, and the brother of her hated enemy, Dr. Alice Matthews. He was a resident at Bay City Memorial Hospital, and that did not fit into her plans to marry into wealth, so she strayed and fell for wealthy businessman, Steven Frame. It was with Frame that she had a son with him, named Jamie. However, she ran afoul of Alice again, who was in love with Steve. Rachel was married to Steve for a year, to give Jamie a father, but his heart was with Alice. (Rachel had also been married to a man named Ted Clark) After her relationship with Steve failed and he moved on with Alice, she fell in love with the man she felt destined to be with. As a result, she and Alice became friends. She also gained an ally in Liz Matthews. Wealthy publisher Mac Cory fell for her, and his deep and abiding love changed her from a villainess to a vindicated heroine. She and Mac were married three times, and had two other children, Matt and Amanda, as well as being stepmother to Mac's daughter, Iris and his son, Sandy. While Rachel got along wonderfully with Sandy, she had always battled with Iris. Iris saw her as an interloper in her father's life, and she was insanely jealous of her. She would scheme and connive to break them up often. She would also have to deal with Sandy's first wife, the equally villainous Cecile de Pouligniac. Her schemes made Iris look like a girl scout. Happily, Rachel got along better with Sandy's second wife, Blaine. She and Mac had their third wedding along with Sandy and Blaine. After many fits and starts, including two divorces and the continual machinations and vicious scheming of Iris, Rachel and Mac always found themselves back together, and they truly remained together until Mac's death. She is perhaps best remembered as Rachel Cory. Rachel then found herself to be the target of Carl Hutchins's affections. At first, she rebuffed him, because of his animosity towards Mac, but she later saw the often unseen gentle side of him, and she agreed to marry him. She had two children with him, Cory and Elizabeth. They remained married until his death. Rachel is also a grandmother of three, Steven Frame, Jr. (Jamie's son); Jasmine Cory (Matt's daughter) and Alexandra Fowler (Amanda's daughter). After Carl's death in 1999 (in the interim time between the end of Another World and the beginning of Harpers Falls), and not having any other ties to Bay City, she left her hometown and moved Cory Publishing to Boston, where she became friends with the Harper family. She currently lives in the Beacon Hill area, and is sometimes visiting her many and varied family. She maintains close ties to Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson as she was (and still is) considered to be a daughter to her uncle Sam Lucas; she also looks forward to the visits by her cousin, Susie Lucas and her daughter, Ellen. She was thrilled when Anyssa was adopted by Sam and Lahoma. One thing she realizes is that she marvels at how much Susie's current boyfriend, Dr. Patrick Kurtz reminds her and she sees him as a spitting image of her own son, Matt Cory. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies